


New Years Eve

by orphan_account



Category: IT
Genre: (This is my first time ever getting this far in writing smut So sorry if it’s bad), Anal Fingering, Bill and Richie need to stop fighting, Blow Jobs, I Tried, I didn’t have time to go any further, I’m sorry if this seems rushed, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22063363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eddie kaspbrak hates clubbing , But gets a much deserved reward after
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 6





	New Years Eve

Eddie hated clubbing , Why had he agreed to go this time? Bev had wanted to go for a New Years celebration , Music pounded loudly in his ears . The room Reeked of the horrible bitter smell of alcohol and Piss .

Eddie had managed to lose all of his friends in the first half an hour , And his boyfriends just recently . Eddie would not be surprised if they were off somewhere about to fuck each other senseless .

They always fought over being the dominate , It was a 50/50 chance of who would win it in the end . Eddie sighed , Should he just leave? No . Bill was his ride .

He decided it was best to go and find His two goofballs and make sure they weren’t making a live porno . 

People pushed and shoved on the dance floor , He had nearly tripped on a passed out body laying in the middle of the floor . Eddie winced , He glanced around hoping to spot Bill , Richie or even one of his friends .

He hated being alone at party’s , And his friends and boyfriends had managed to forget that not even an hour in . 

There was way to much noise for any of them to hear him if he tried calling their names , His phone was dead . He had busied himself by playing flappy bird for the last half an hour .

He decided to retreat to the bar , Maybe a single drink wouldn’t hurt? 

He had just walked in , Tripping over , What he assumed to be another body . But this wasn’t just any body it was - .

“ Bill? “ He questioned pulling himself up from the abused floorboards , The taller boy was curled in on himself rocking back and fourth .

He hiccuped , “ Hi ~ I-I-I’m bi-Bill and I have no one to kiss “ He said in a sad slur . Eddie almost rolled his eyes , But was secretly glad he found one of his two boyfriends at least he wasn’t alone anymore .

“ I’ll kiss you “ Eddie said .

Bill looked up , “ R-r-really? “ Eddie nodded “ But “ He held a finger to bills lips when he leaned in to try and kiss him .

“ We need to find Richie “ 

“ Y-you mean the h-hottie with glasses - O-oh I wish I was dating him “ 

“ You kind of are “ 

“ O-o-Ohh my god! R-r-really?! “

“ Yes.. “ 

“ Ca-can I kiss him too? I wanna kiss y-you both , “

“ Sure bud , but let’s find him first K’ay? “

“ M’k “ 

Eddie sighed , How could they find Richie? He had texted him over an hour ago with no response he doublet bill would have any luck either - .

“ Bill , do you have you’re phone? “ 

“ Urm . . . Y-yeah . . “ 

Bill handed him the small device Eddie grabbing it eagerly reading over the texts Bill and Richie bared earlier in the evening .

B:’Where are u?’

R:’Trying to get this group of girls away’

B:’Tell them you have a boyfriend’

B:’Two of them’

R:’I lost Eddie what do we do?!!?’

B:’Find him?’

R:’Nah , ima go danc sum’

Finding Richie wasn’t as easy as finding Bill , But Bill sure was being dramatic he kept sobbing when he saw people kissing and said he had nobody to kiss him or love him .

“ I know I’m hot - But I want that guy with the nice ass “ An annoyingly familiar voice said .

“ But I wanna - “ a girl began but bill practically shoved her away “ No- I-I want to kiss him - I ca-called dibs first! “ Bill whined . 

Bill lunges himself at Richie , throwing both of them to the ground , Eddie had started recording this for whatever reason .

“ M-M-MINE!! BACK O-OFF HE’S MINE! “

“ Bill! “ Richie cheered happily throwing his arms up and around the other mans torso .

Bill nearly started grinding on Richie when the two began to kiss , Quickly escalating to a make out . “ Oh god- I wanna fuck you “ Richie whined , 

And that’s how Eddie found himself dragged into Bills hotel room , Both men grinding against him and each other breathy pants filling the silent room besides the light buzz of the lights .

He was obviously the one to drive , Because Bill and Richie were way to drunk to even find the steering wheel . 

Bill was gripping his waist from behind , Breath hot and heavy in his ear , Teeth sinking into the back of his neck sending shivers down his spine . Richie , Whom was in front of him , Hands rested above bills as he kissed Eddie eagerly .

Richie’s hands snaked around each men’s waist to grip Bills ass , The tall man pulled away from Eddies neck with a huff “ Y-you little p-pervert “ He hissed to Richie .

Richie grinned patting bills rear “ You know it “ 

Bill rolled his eyes and went back to Eddies neck , Sucking , Biting , Marking him basically . Richie just watched , Bills hips twitched rocking forward a bit into Eddie , The shortest man groaned , Quite loudly .

“ Hot “ Richie commented to the pair .

“ F-fuck! “ Eddie cried as Bill continued grinding himself against his ass “ F-fuckin’ desperate , oh! “ Eddie whined when Richie went to pinch his nipples .

“ Mmm “ Richie hummed taking a mental picture of Eddies scrunched face mouth slightly agape letting out small needy little pants .

Richie reaches out to cup bills cheek , The other man looking up to him without warning pushing their lips together .

Richie’s hand went down to shove itself between Eddies legs , “ Ah! “ Eddie gasped in surprise . Bill chuckled against Richies lips , Eyes fluttering open to take in the sight .

Bill tugged at Eddies pants , Pulling them down to his knees so Richie could have better Access to Eddie . Richie murmured something that sounded like a ‘Thank you’ before sloppily pumping Eddie through his briefs .

Eddie’s pants grew more consistent , thrusting his hips to meet Richies hand .

Bill steadied Eddie so the small man wouldn’t fall over , He pulled down the back of his briefs . Eddie’s thighs twitched in anticipation , Biting his lip “ P-please . . . “ Eddie pleaded as his briefs became wet and sticky with his own pre-cum .

Richie pulled down them down the rest of the way , Bills hand sneaking over and taking a sample of his stickiness onto his fingers . Eddie looked back to Bill , Desire burning in his brown eyes .

Bill fell to his knees coating his fingers with Eddies Pre-cum“ Ah! “ Eddie whined as Bill slowly pushed one of his long finger’s into him , Richie licked his lips at the sight . Eddie rocking back onto Bills hand , Richie barely stroking Eddie at that point .

Richie brought his hand to Bills lips , “ Lick “ Bill did as told , Trying to focus on pumping his finger in and out of Eddie carefully . Richie shuddered when his warm mouth wrapped around his fingers licking and sucking the pre-cum off .

Bill unintentionally curled the finger in Eddies ass , “ Oh fuck! Right there! Oh Jesus fuck! Yes!! “ Eddie hissed . Richie and Bill shared a look , Bill pulling away from Richies fingers a long trail of spit and pre-cum dripped from bills lips and his fingers .

Richie petted Bills cheek , Eddies whines and moans were filling the background . Richie situated himself so he was standing behind Bill , Richie practically ripped bills jeans off his body .

He gripped bills thighs tenderly massaging the flesh lips hovering behind his neck . Eddie moaned feeling himself come slower and closer to an orgasm , “ F-fuck - Bill I’m close “ Bill groaned deeply .

“ C-Cum for me b-baby , Show Richie here W-who you like to be f-fucked by best “ 

Richie growled in bills ear , Nails digging into his thighs “ You better shut that pretty little mouth before I put it to work doll “ .

Eddie practically screamed , Their fighting was such a fucking turn on , If they kept it up - “ Fuck- Oh god I’m close! “ Eddie panted . 

Richie’s sank to his knees hand reaching to pump Eddie , “ Say my name , “ Richie growled to Eddie . 

“ R-Richie . . . “ 

“ Louder “ 

“ Richie! “ Eddie’s eye’s shot open , Richie’s hand gripped him tighter pumping faster . “ Oh god, Fuck just like that! I’m gonna cum! Oh god Richie I’m gonna cum! “ Eddie rambled without thinking head shaking from side to side .

Bill glare at Richie , Stealing Eddie away like it was nothing .

“ Oh! Yes . . . Yes “ Eddie panted as little spurts of white splattered from his cock and onto Richies hand . Richie kisses Eddies hip “ Good boy Ed’s “ He tugged bills boxers down and without warning shoved two fingers into him .

“ R-Richie! “ Bill blushed in surprise , “ M-maybe a warning n-next time? Fuck . . . “ Bill pulled his finger out of Eddie so he could balance himself putting his hand to the ground .

Richie grinned “ You’re a little fucking bitch you know that Bill? I bet I could have both you and Eddie screaming my name in minutes “ .

Bill scoffed “ You wish , Just last week I had you fucking my pillow and screaming my name - Oww! “ Bill jolted when Richies hand slapped his ass harshly .

“ Huh , I didn’t know you were so sensitive Bill “ Eddie laughed a bit breathlessly .

Bill moaned as Richies fingers began a rougher pace “ D-don’t go so rough , I-I wanna be able to walk tomorrow “ Bill gasped as Richies fingers curled hitting that oh so sweet spot .

“ F-fuck! Richie, there, Right there! Please do that again “ Bill cried clenching his fist , Richie kisses Bills shoulder blade “ You’re so beautiful , a beautiful little bitch “ .

Eddie turned his body back to his boyfriends , Finally coming down from his high . Bill , Unknowingly , was letting out loud gravely groans , fingers digging into the scratchy carpet below . 

“ Are you gonna cum Bill? “ Richie asked thrusting his fingers faster , Bill Moaned eyes rolling to the back of his head “ Yes! “ He cried out . Richie seemed pleased with his answer .

“ Eddie , Suck Bill off , “ Richie demanded , Eddie was already prepared to get on his knees kicking his jeans and briefs off , but not before he removed bills sweaty shirt . “ Oh god! I’m close! So close! “ Bill bleated , Richie huffed against bills back .

“ Moan for me baby , Yes , Fuck just like that “ Bill was practically sobbing when Eddie took him into his mouth , lost in a world of bliss . “ P-please - Please can I cum? “ .

Richie chuckled , “ Hmm “ He hummed thoughtfully , Bill whined the pleasure was almost painful . His arms were beginning to ache , And his head fluttered in dizziness .

“ Come on baby , Cum for me , “ Richie coaxed Bill , Eddie frantically bopping his head Bill now deep in his throat engulfed in a wet heat . Bill whimpered , arching his back into Richie whom was making low deep grunts “ Oh! Oh - Ah . . Fuck . . “ 

Eddie swallowed around Bill one last time before he pulled off , Richie grinned “ Fuck , you’re so pretty when you cum , you know that? “ 

“ F-fuck you “ Bill hissed as Richie pulled his fingers out of his ass Landing a sharp smack to his thigh making bill jump . “ W-why do you k-keep doing that?! “ Bill groaned rubbing the red mark that now laid on his thigh .

“ Cause , I can “ 

Eddie panted a bit when he pulled off of Bill “ Can you two not fight for ten seconds? “ 

“ Nope “ Both men said simply .

“Hey guys it’s 11:59” Richie laughed

Bill and Eddie shared a look , “ Ten second countdown , Who’s gonna kiss me? “

7

Bill grinned , Crawling into Eddies lap Richie chuckled a bit pushing himself against bills back.

5

4

3

2

Bill was quick to pull Eddie in for a quick kiss , before he pulled away doing the same to Richie . 

Richie pulled away to kiss Eddie with a slight lack of breath .

“ Richie , you know you’re the only one who still has his pants on right? “ Asked Eddie .

Richie looked down at himself , “ Well then I guess we’ll have to fix that “

**Author's Note:**

> Hi , The ending kiss is really rushed I literally just put that in . Wrote this on New Year’s Eve then realized I never actually put anything in there about new years


End file.
